


Marbre

by admamu



Series: Marbre [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles is a writer, Dreamlike state, Erik Lehnsherr is a critic, Erik is Topping from the bottom, Greece, M/M, Top Charles Xavier, dom/sub dynamics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: Charles avait eu beaucoup d’amants qu’il avait pris grand soin de ne pas aimer. Charles voulait un amant dur et solide, qui ne se brisât pas.[...]A ce point d’amertume où il se désolait que la vie ne lui apportât pas celui qu’il attendait, il rencontra Erik Lehnsherr.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Marbre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940206
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Marbre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Marbre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785313) by [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H)



Charles avait eu beaucoup d’amants qu’il avait pris grand soin de ne pas aimer. Charles voulait un amant dur et solide, qui ne se brisât pas. Il avait pour le marbre une passion très ancienne, acquise lors d’un voyage de jeunesse en Grèce. Il voulait un amant qui fût fait de marbre, à l’image du Parthénon, endurant et fier, incassable.

Quand vous accédez au site de l’Acropole par les Propylées, monumental vestibule qui vous introduit au sanctuaire, la pente escarpée, constituée uniquement de lignes – immenses marches horizontales, colonnes et façades verticales –, est sans pitié, elle vous écrase. De votre petitesse, vous jouissez. Mais votre humilité ne s’accompagne pas d’humiliation, à la grandeur de l’architecture il vous semble que vous participez. D’être là, aux pieds du sacré, vous vous oubliez et, dans cet oubli de vous-même, vous gagnez en valeur. Votre admiration pour l’œuvre que ne corrompt pas le temps, qui demeurera longtemps après vous, vous augmente, vous élève. Elle amplifie votre être.

Sous le soleil brumeux d’Athènes et qui pourtant plombait les visiteurs, Charles s’était assis sur un des blocs de pierre qui jonchaient l’esplanade. Bien qu’elle fût chaude, la matière était indifférente. Il y avait posé la main. Lentement, il l’avait caressée. Tout autour de lui, la blancheur, la sécheresse, cette raide sévérité, l’avaient obligé. Il n’était nul besoin qu’elles fussent figuratives et Charles ne souvenait pas d’une statue qui l’eût particulièrement marqué. Son désir était né du seul contact avec la pierre. Il avait imaginé qu’elle était vivante, qu’elle palpitait et qu’elle résistait. De savoir qu’elle ne céderait jamais, il avait bandé.

De cette impression il avait fait un fantasme qu’aucun amant n’avait réalisé. Sous la protection de la déesse Athéna, casquée et sage, il s’était fait une promesse, une de ces promesses que l’on n’avoue pas mais qui vous tiennent droit, presque rigide de fidélité : à celui seul qui aurait la même froide fermeté que la pierre du Parthénon, il donnerait son amour. De cet amant imaginaire, Charles n’aurait pu dessiner le profil. Il n’eût pu dire quelles caractéristiques exactes il en attendait. Seulement savait-il qu’à le sentir sous sa paume, il le reconnaîtrait.

A son désavantage, Charles était trop beau (il était aussi trop intelligent, la complexité de son fantasme démontrant déjà cet excès). Il n’était pas très grand mais suffisamment musclé pour ne point paraître frêle. Il était pâle aussi, d’une pâleur anglaise héritée de sa mère et qui ne craignait pas le soleil. Il avait un visage expressif, souriant, et des manières affables qui engageaient la confiance et la proximité. Il s’émouvait facilement : il riait beaucoup et pleurait souvent. Sa bouche était fine, d’un rouge marqué, vermillon qui affolait les baisers. De sa chevelure brune il avait tout fait : de très long à très court, sachant pertinemment qu’à tout type de longueur s’accrochait tout type de désir. La beauté est un écran de fumée, d’abord pour ceux qui la détiennent mais Charles n’avait rien à cacher, surtout pour ceux qui la regardent car des envies qu’ils y projettent, il est difficile de les défaire. Le phénomène de la beauté de Charles n’eût rien été sans ses yeux qui agissaient lors d’une rencontre comme un catalyseur et précipitaient la réaction. Ils étaient d’un bleu franc et limpide, si limpide qu’on ne regrettait pas de s’y noyer, agrémentés de longs cils et de sourcils exagérément mobiles. Avec ces yeux-là, et seulement avec ces yeux-là, le mal était fait : Charles avait une gueule d’ange et quoi qu’il fît, qu’il se rasât le crâne ou se vêtît de cuir, il avait toujours une gueule d’ange. La suite allait de soi. Tout homme communément constitué a, face à une gueule d’ange, deux attitudes possibles : soit il protège, soit il salit, ou les deux en même temps, ce qui n’est pas rare, la protection survenant comme l’expiation de la salissure. Ainsi Charles suscitait chez ses amants cette vulgarité commune, propre au désir masculin, qu’était la concomitance ou la succession d’un vœu d’avilissement et d’un élan protecteur. Puisqu’il avait une bouche pour chanter la messe, on voulait la voir sucer des bites et la nettoyer ensuite en faisant pénitence.

Charles ne voulait être ni sali ni protégé. Il voulait être adoré et obéi.

Finalement, Charles ne jugeait pas son physique comme un inconvénient. C’était un piège pour attraper les nigauds dont il était aisé de se débarrasser, un filtre qui lui permettait de séparer le bon grain de l’ivraie. Mais l’or ne venait pas, il ne capturait que des imbéciles.

A ce point d’amertume où il se désolait que la vie ne lui apportât pas celui qu’il attendait, il rencontra Erik Lehnsherr.

Privilégié, Charles aurait pu être tout ce qu’il souhaitait. Il avait choisi d’être écrivain. Doté d’une fine compréhension de l’âme humaine et d’un capital culturel fourni, il avait réussi et sa réputation était faite.

Ainsi, lors d’une lecture de son dernier roman, organisée dans une librairie parisienne, Charles fit-il la connaissance de Erik Lehnsherr, critique littéraire, célèbre d’être incorruptible, au franc-parler terrifiant, qui assassinait plus souvent qu’il n’encensait. Charles ne le craignait pas, il s’aimait trop pour imaginer que l’on pût le mépriser. Une fois la lecture terminée (Charles lisait très bien, en modulant sa voix et ses effets), après les questions laudatrices et les applaudissements, pendant ce moment de mondanité où chacun s’agglutinait au buffet en tenant son verre, un ami commun les présenta l’un à l’autre. En présence de ce témoin ne se dirent-ils rien de notable, les banalités d’usage, les politesses que l’on débite en souriant faussement.

On les laissa.

De l’homme qui lui faisait face, Charles remarqua immédiatement les mains. Grandes et fines, la droite s’enroulait autour du pied du verre, la gauche se terrait au fond d’une poche. Les gestes étaient nerveux, sans fioriture. Longs et souples, les doigts étaient efficaces, à l’aspect de lianes qui ne blessent pas mais qui retiennent. Charles imagina quelles marques sur ses cuisses ils eussent pu laisser. La peau de la main était blanche, de cette blancheur qu’ont les roux, une blancheur rosée, non pas maladive mais fiévreuse, délicate, incandescente. Erik était roux, à sa tête et à son bouc frisait ce feu.

Il y eut là un moment de latence, entre l’instant où l’entremetteur les avait abandonnés et celui où Charles détacha son regard de cette main devant lui. Un moment assez long, silencieux, pendant lequel Charles s’abima dans la contemplation de la main, de la peau, du poignet dont l’ossature avait l’austérité d’un sceptre reliquaire. Sous la peau l’os, l’essentiel.

Puis Charles releva les yeux. Erik souriait, avec un air entendu, très agaçant, qui ne nécessitait pas d’être convaincu.

« Je ne crois pas que nous allons parler littérature, dit-il, assez sûr de lui.  
\- Non, approuva Charles. Vous avez de très belles mains… Cependant, avez-vous lu mon livre ?  
\- Oui, je l’ai trouvé très bon. J’en dirai du bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- Je ne m’inquiète pas mais je préfère que l’on m’estime, quelles que soient les circonstances.  
\- Vous avez pour vous-même un amour sans limite.  
\- Je le mérite.  
\- J’en jugerai. »

Charles ne rit pas, il était trop tôt pour rire mais il sourit, ce qui, par rebond, accentua le sourire d’Erik.

Charles aimait que ses amants, même les plus sots, fussent aussi beaux que lui. Dans l’alliance des corps, Charles détestait les fautes de goût. Celui-ci, bien qu’il eût pu se révéler décevant, sur ce plan convenait.

En effet Erik Lehnsherr était aussi très beau. Grand et sec, à l’image des ses mains, il avait la nervosité d’une trique. Il y n’avait dans sa physionomie pas une once de chair ou de mouvement, qui ne fût en trop. Tout était économique. De cette épargne obtenue par contention interne, travaillée longuement et sciemment, par effet d’un assujettissement tourné vers soi-même, se dégageait une puissance redoutable, dont il fallait craindre le courroux et fuir les coups. Au-dessus de la nuque vigoureuse où saillaient dans le col de la chemise les tendons, fronçait la rousseur, cette étrangeté brûlante qui excite le toucher. Le visage parfaitement symétrique et froid se glaçait davantage d’un regard gris, translucide, hermétique à la sensiblerie. Le buste était plat, aride, comme l’est celui d’un gisant couché dans une cathédrale qui regarde passer le temps et les pèlerins. Les hanches enfin, étroites, étroites et basses, des cintres auxquels on s’accroche en pleine perdition, retenaient lâchement le pantalon que Charles n’eût pas été surpris de voir parfois remonté d’un coup de main.

C’était exactement et sans plus d’hésitation le défi que recherchait Charles.

« A combien de temps estimez-vous que votre présence ici soit encore nécessaire ? demanda Erik, cavalier, brutal, en relevant le menton.  
\- Eh bien… j’ai encore quelques personnes à saluer, que j’apprécie et qui seraient vexées si je ne le faisais pas, répondit Charles en passant une main volontaire et leste dans ses cheveux qu’il portait mi-longs à cette époque.  
\- Une demi-heure ?  
\- C’est court.  
\- Je suis persuadé que vous êtes capable de faire plus court…  
\- Vous avez de l’aplomb…  
\- Et cela ne vous déplaît pas. »

Erik lui tourna le dos en jetant un dernier : « je vous attendrai dehors. »

Charles n’avait pas pour le jeu codé de la séduction de goût affirmé. Il le considérait souvent comme une perte de temps, d’autant plus que son temps était précieux et que le perdre dans des circonvolutions qui en définitive menaient à des déceptions, des accouplements bâclés où l’autre n’avait pour seul imaginaire qu’une pornographie grossière, l’irritait beaucoup. Aussi et sans ménagement, avait-il déjà interrompu des partenaires, la braguette baissée et le pantalon sur les chevilles, à la simple énonciation d’un « suce-moi », qui lui retournait le cœur.

Au moins celui-ci était pressé et si, au pire, tout tombait dans la plus effroyable banalité, Charles serait dans son lit avant vingt-trois heures.

Dans le taxi qui les conduisit à l’hôtel de Charles et que zébrait à intervalles réguliers l’éclairage public, comme on voit dans les films les visages des acteurs moulés par de grandes bandes de lumière puis glisser soudainement dans l’ombre, Erik dit en regardant Charles dans les yeux :

« Savez-vous ce que j’admire le plus chez vous ?  
\- Chez moi ? Dans mes livres ?  
\- Dans vos livres, oui. Pour le reste, je ne vous connais pas.  
\- C’est ?  
\- Votre maîtrise de la métaphore. Vous ne comparez rien, vous n’établissez que des rapports.  
\- Et c’est bon ?  
\- Très bon, oui… très bon. »

Ce fut la première fois que l’on parla réellement à Charles de son style. Majoritairement, les critiques littéraires qui étaient des écrivains ratés avaient des paresses intellectuelles et se limitaient à juger la cohérence psychologique de ses histoires. Fallait-il avoir si peu d’invention pour ne voir en un texte que son adéquation à la réalité ? Et d’abord, ajoutait Charles, qu’est-ce que la réalité ?

Quand ils arrivèrent à l’hôtel où chaque fois qu’il devait venir à Paris, Charles prenait ses quartiers, Erik demanda :

« Vous n’habitez pas en France ?  
\- Non. En Ecosse.  
\- Mais vous êtes français pourtant ?  
\- Oui, j’ai la double nationalité… Mais vous savez déjà tout ça, je le répète à chaque interview.  
\- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi habiter dans un pays où l’on ne parle pas la langue dans laquelle vous écrivez ? »

Au visage d’Erik frémissait une fascination réelle. Dans le hall, à quelques mètres de la réception où patientait le personnel, il avait posé une main sur le bras de Charles pour le retenir. D’expérience, Charles savait que la compréhension que nous avons d’autrui est toujours vague, que nous interprétons leurs motivations à notre égard selon nos propres obsessions, que les attentes que nous leur prêtons trahissent toujours les nôtres. Pourtant continuait-il à commettre cette erreur. Assez dramatiquement voulut-il donc croire qu’Erik, sur le point de franchir un seuil derrière lequel guettait un danger, ou tout du moins un risque, réclamait en guise de gage une vérité. Il lui donna :

« Pour le sentiment de déréalité que cela me procure. Je veux que la langue que j’utilise soit vierge, qu’elle ne soit pas corrompue.  
\- Je voulais vous l’entendre dire. »

Semblant soulagé, Erik lâcha son bras.

Les échanges sexuels que pratiquait habituellement Charles, ne se déroulaient pas tant dans un tel climat de tension, une tension sourde, innommable. Certes, y avait-il communément tension mais une tension qui se dissipait assez vite, mornement, avec la décharge libératrice. Des feux de paille qui prenaient rapidement et qui s’éteignaient tout aussi rapidement. Là, il lui sembla que le désir d’Erik, bien qu’il fût d’abord charnel, était aussi d’un autre ordre. Par ses questions, rares et directes, par son ton et son attitude injonctifs, construisait-il un mur, une façon de circonscrire Charles non pas dans le but de le posséder mais de le soustraire. Puisqu’ils ne se connaissaient pas, Charles se demanda s’il était possible que ses propres écrits eussent pu troubler cet homme à ce point.

En attendant sa clé, accoudé au comptoir de la réception, Charles hésita à prendre peur. Subrepticement, il se retourna pour épier Erik qui, dans le halo blanc d’un lampadaire à l’abat-jour noir, se tenait droit, les mains dans les poches. Exactement campé au centre du rond lumineux qui se démarquait sur le sol plus sombre, il avait la rigidité minérale d’une colonne. C’était, matérialisé, le propre fantasme de Charles qui l’attendait. Cette réalisation l’oppressa, il eut une sueur froide. Néanmoins il ne recula pas et, sa clé en main, il indiqua l’ascenseur à Erik.

Tout se précipitait.

Dans l’ascenseur, Erik s’appuya au miroir qui tapissait la paroi du fond. Impassible, il regardait Charles. Il n’avait toujours pas sorti les mains de ses poches. Il portait un costume gris et une chemise très blanche. L’éclairage morbide de la cabine, les teintes neutres de ses vêtements rendaient sa peau diaphane, où la rousseur figurait un sang qui ne coulait pas.

Fébrile, à la limite de la fuite, une fuite impossible puisque empêchée par les quatre murs qui les entouraient, Charles demanda :

« Vous ne m’embrassez pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Vous attendez de savoir ce que je vaux.  
\- Mais comment…  
\- Taisez-vous. Vous allez savoir. »

Charles rêvait. Dans son rêve, il marchait. Et son rêve, plus intransigeant que lui-même, l’enjoignait au silence et à la fidélité. Il se vit dépossédé. Cette dépossession, inquiétante, qui le mettait dans une sidération paralysante, inexorablement l’appelait. Dans nos cauchemars, la proximité de nos désirs, si proches, si proches, nous accable.

L’ascenseur s’arrêta. Dans le couloir, Charles précéda Erik. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu’Erik plaqua Charles contre le panneau.

Charles n’aimait pas les mauvais garçons. Il abhorrait qu’on le malmenât. Se ressaisissant, il se contraignit à reprendre la main sur une situation qui lui échappait.

Il gifla Erik.

Sous sa paume se crocheta la barbe. La blanche figure accusa le coup et valsa vers la gauche. Dans le regard d’Erik passa un terrible contentement.

Sèchement, Charles dit :

« Si tu veux me cogner, attends que je le demande. Explicitement. »

Erik relâcha sa prise. S’appuyant des deux mains sur la porte dans le dos de Charles, il créa autour de celui-ci un étau. Il avait au visage une expression béate, cette expression un peu stupide qu’apportent les grandes révélations ou les grandes satisfactions.

« Enfin…, dit-il et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Si tu veux le contrôle, prends-le. Attache-moi.  
\- Mais … Non…  
\- Si. Prouve-moi que tu es à la hauteur de ce que tu espères ou je m’en vais.  
\- D’accord… Oui… D’accord… »

Il fallut bien du courage à Charles pour assumer ultimement l’étrangeté de son désir. Mais il ne voulut pas voir. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il alluma uniquement la salle de bain et le néon au-dessus du lavabo éclairait transversalement la chambre.

« Je comprends… », dit Erik.

Séparés par le grand lit, ils se firent face. Conjointement, ils se dévêtirent, chacun voyant dans les gestes de l’autre la progression des siens. Ils ne s’étaient pas touchés pourtant leurs érections une fois dévoilées furent virulentes. Charles s’épouvanta de sentir en lui cette force insoupçonnée.

Très calmement, Erik s’allongea au centre du lit. Son excitation qui n’était due qu’à l’anticipation et qui semblait pouvoir durer toujours, sans rompre, envoûta Charles qui ne put en détacher les yeux.

Au-dessus de sa tête, Erik rassembla ses poignets. Dans l’attente du ligotage, il les posa contre les barreaux du lit.

« Heureusement que tu as des goûts désuets, dit-il.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda Charles qui chercha autour de lui un lien.  
\- Parce que dans la plupart des hôtels, les lits n’ont plus de barreaux. Pas de cravate, c’est trop facile à défaire.  
\- Ah ?... Ah… »

Charles aperçut, accrochées au mur, les embrasses des rideaux. C’était des cordelettes, assez longues, solidement tressées, avec en leurs deux extrémités, des glands qui ressemblaient à des pompons. Il en détacha une et mit un genou sur le lit.

« Viens, dit Erik. Et arrête de perpétuellement demander.  
\- Mais, n’est-ce pas ce que…  
\- Viens. Ne m’oblige pas à te dire ce qu’il faut que tu fasses. »

Charles monta dans le lit. Il sentit son souffle se dérégler. Il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois. Puis, il enjamba Erik et s’assit à califourchon sur son ventre. Erik était très calme, déterminé, d’une froideur exemplaire. Charles eut envie de le battre.

Quand il glissa l’embrasse derrière les barreaux pour commencer à lier les poignets d’Erik, celui-ci l’interrompit :

« Attends… Mets sous ma tête tous les oreillers…  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu verras. »

Charles obtempéra et rassembla sous la tête d’Erik les oreillers. Lorsque Charles eut noué les poignets, tout parut douloureux : l’étirement des bras, l’angle de la nuque, la tension des épaules. Aux aisselles, sous la peau tendue et blanche, le bleu des veinules dans l’aura des poils roux devenait vert. La pureté que produisait en un si petit endroit le contraste des couleurs et la délicatesse de la peau excita tant Charles que, d’un geste nerveux, il resserra sur les poignets le nœud. Erik ne réagit pas. Partout la peau frémit et se tendit. Elle résista.

« Ça va ? s’enquit Charles.  
\- Viens plus près. »

Charles à genoux rampa, une jambe après l’autre.

« Plus près … »

Les oreillers placés sous la nuque inclinaient la tête de telle sorte que le visage était une falaise vers laquelle s'avançait Charles.

Plus Charles progressait, plus il voyait sa queue se rapprocher de la bouche d’Erik. Il ne put retenir un violent soupir. Cherchant un appui qui ne fût pas le corps d’Erik parce qu’il y avait là quelque chose de sacré qu’il ne pouvait encore toucher, il posa ses mains aux barreaux supérieurs du lit. Avant que se genoux ne s’encastrassent dans les aisselles d’Erik, celui-ci, par un effort tendu, inclina la nuque et mit sur l’articulation qui s’avançait un baiser. Charles ne comprit pas.

« Ça, c’est pour que tu saches que j’accepte tout, expliqua Erik.  
\- D’avance ?  
\- Oui. D’avance. Je n’ai pas peur de toi.  
\- Moi non plus, je n’ai pas peur.  
\- Si. Tu as peur. Tu as peur de toi.  
\- Mais…  
\- Capote… », trancha Erik en indiquant du regard la queue de Charles.

Charles déglutit. Il se pencha et prit dans le tiroir du chevet un préservatif. Il s’encapuchonna. Il ferma les yeux. Il les ouvrit. Il s’avança.

Charles ne sut pas comment cela arriva. Il ne sut pas comment son sexe se retrouva subitement au fond de la gorge d’Erik. Il ne sut pas si cela arriva lentement, doucement, selon une évolution mesurée et respectueuse, en quémandant un accord, une entente des regards, ou si cela arriva brusquement, comme un coup d’épée, comme quelque chose dont il aurait pu se sentir coupable et avoir honte. Non, il ne sut pas, il fut submergé et quand il regardait sa queue disparaître dans la bouche d’Erik, il voyait aussi qu’Erik ne cillait pas, concentré, et qu’il voulait le prendre plus loin. Et sa queue disparaissait, plus loin, plus loin encore, et Charles avait l’impression d’entrer dans une grotte, une grotte humide et calcaire, sans vie, ou avec des vies jamais connues, jamais vues, étranges, sans souplesse, des vies faites de cristaux, d’eau calcifiée.

Sur le point de jouir, il se retira.

Erik tordit la mâchoire.

« Je veux, je veux… souffla Charles.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que tu me prennes.  
\- Décide et fais. »

Charles se dégagea. Il retira le préservatif, en prit un neuf et, glissant plus bas dans le lit, il le déroula sur le sexe d’Erik. Tout était long et lent et douloureux et silencieux. Charles se sentait comme emprisonné dans une crypte dont il ne voulait pas sortir. Il voulait rester là et prier pour l’éternité. Avec des gestes amples, cérémonieux, il caressa Erik qui, en de petits coups de reins, suivait sa main. Puis, son désir étant trop vif, il se prépara lui-même, deux doigts enfoncés en lui qu’il humidifia de sa salive. Fesses levées, il se retint de sa main libre au montant du lit, surplombant Erik qui ne le quittait pas du regard, lisant sur son visage ses efforts, sa ténacité, sa résolution. Erik ne disait rien, il souriait et respirait lourdement, ses expirations sonnant comme des encouragements, une dévotion à peine masquée devant le désir de Charles et sa volonté déployée.

Charles comprit ce qu’Erik lui permettait.

Enfin, il fut prêt. Il se dirigea et manqua son but. De rage, il poussa un cri. Il recommença. Il réussit.

Les mouvements ne comptèrent guère. Rien ne servit de savoir s’il y eut de la frénésie ou du basculement maîtrisé ; ni de savoir, du cul de Charles ou du sexe d’Erik, lequel était le plus opérant. Rien ne comptait sauf la construction d’un mur, pierre après pierre montée, qui se bâtissait autour d’eux, immense et fier, indestructible, et Charles était un roi couronné qui de sa seule volonté faisait monter les pierres. Sous lui, la poitrine d’Erik s’élevait puis s’affaissait, tendue et blanche, rousse à certains endroits, veinée de bleu. C’était une dalle très ancienne, que Charles aurait pu frapper et ne jamais fendre. Dans les yeux d’Erik se maintenait une certitude insoutenable à laquelle Charles désormais converti adhérait.

Quand Charles perçut qu’Erik allait jouir, il demanda :

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Erik ne répondit pas alors Charles mit ses mains autour de son cou et répéta, plus fermement :

« A quoi penses-tu ?  
\- Je pense que tu m’as trouvé. »

Cela signifiait qu’avant d’être un bienfait pour Erik, c’en était un pour Charles.

Charles retira ses mains. Osant cette fois-ci toucher Erik, il s’appuya sur lui et commanda :

« Oui… Attends… Retiens-toi… »

Il lui suffit d’une seule caresse appliquée à lui-même pour venir. Sa jouissance fut pointue, aiguisée et coupante comme une lame en carbone. Dans ses reins se propagea sa puissance, une puissance qu’il se découvrait, infinie, aux bords fuyants qu’il ne pourrait jamais atteindre. En même temps qu’il se déversait sur la poitrine d’Erik, il ordonna :

« Maintenant, viens… »

Erik lui obéit. Charles ne sut pas comment il faisait ça, comment il lui obéissait si bien. Il le sentit se décharger en lui, il contracta ses muscles pour le contraindre encore. Il vit la tête renversée sur les oreillers, le cou tendu et rose où sous la peau fragile battaient les veines, les poignets entravés que la corde marquait, la bouche ouverte qui laissa filer un long râle, un assentiment complet et entier, un abandon. Il vit la connaissance, la gloire et l’auréole.

Il dénoua les liens. De son emprise même, il libéra Erik qui se leva.

Erik n’eut pas un geste pour frotter ses poignets. Autour de la jointure, comme des bracelets, brillaient les contusions. Charles pensa qu’il n’aurait d’autre nécessité que celle de voir les marques bleuir et comment sur l’os la peau se marbrerait.

Confus car il demeurait des mystères et des secrets, Charles retint Erik :

« Tout ceci, tu le voulais aussi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais comment as-tu su ?  
\- Je ne savais pas. J’ai cru. J’ai fait un pari. J’ai gagné.  
\- Tu as gagné… »

Erik attendit, debout au bord du lit. Il était nu et fier. Il attendit. Charles s’assit face à lui. Il leva la tête.

« Tu ne m’as toujours pas embrassé…  
\- Tu ne l’as pas demandé.  
\- Embrasse-moi. »

Erik s’approcha. Plus il s’approchait, plus Charles s’allongeait sur le lit. Erik lui monta dessus, à quatre pattes, et le surplomba.

« C’est permis ce que tu fais ? », voulut plaisanter Charles.

D’une main, Erik caressa son visage. Il souriait.

« Tout est permis pourvu que tu le demandes. »

Il l’embrassa, si tendrement, si doucement, avec un soin si approfondi et sincère que Charles crut qu’il allait pleurer. Puis Erik se releva et Charles eut peur.

« Reste, pressa-t-il.  
\- Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite, je vais juste aller à la salle de bain.  
\- A la salle de bain ? Ah oui… mais reste aussi…  
\- Cette nuit ?  
\- Cette nuit, oui… Et toujours… Reste pour toujours…  
\- Pour toujours ?  
\- Oui. Pour toujours… »

Alors Erik l’embrassa de nouveau sans que Charles ne l’eût demandé, en soufflant contre ses lèvres : « d’accord, je vais faire aussi ce pari… ». Enfin, ils rirent. Jamais Charles ne rit autant que cette nuit-là. Erik, en plus d’aimer être attaché, était très drôle, acerbe et méchant avec tout le monde.

En esprit, ils ne se quittèrent plus.

Par un heureux hasard, il se trouva que pour le reste, ils se convinrent. Ce fut une histoire d’intendance, d’ajustements, de cuisine interne sans intérêt.

Souvent Charles attachait Erik. Jamais Erik n’attacha Charles.

Parfois s’aimaient-ils dans le noir plus complet, dans un silence parfait, sans soupir ni cri, sans distraction ni geste inutile pour que Charles entendît et comprît comment se joignaient leurs corps et que se répétât le mystère indéchiffrable qu’Erik avait révélé.

D’autre fois s’aimaient-ils ordinairement et c’était aussi bien.

Un été allèrent-ils en Grèce. Il fit très chaud. A Delphes, Erik, hardi et rusé, réussit à les faire enfermer sur le site, une fois la nuit tombée. Contre un des trésors qui longent le chemin qui mène au sanctuaire, pendant des heures, ce qui sembla des heures à Charles, Erik l’embrassa. Dans le dos de Charles, il y avait la pierre antique, dédaigneuse et froide ; sur sa bouche, il y avait la bouche d’Erik, méticuleuse, docile et dure.

Pour l’éternité Charles posséda Erik aussi sûrement qu’il lui appartenait. Comme au ciel de Grèce, les dieux et les hommes s’appartiennent, les seconds fabriquant pour les premiers des temples dans lesquels ils les adorent.

**Author's Note:**

> Les trésors sont des édifices de taille généralement modeste, implantés sur le site de Delphes selon les emplacements disponibles ou en raison d'un voisinage significatif. Érigés par les cités à l'occasion d'un événement important, ils servaient de « chapelles votives » en présentant des offrandes ou en glorifiant un exploit. (source Wikipédia)
> 
> Sur ce texte, je souhaiterais dans la mesure du possible avoir des retours.


End file.
